To date, various training devices have been developed in the field of athletics aimed at teaching and improving overhand throwing mechanics. Unfortunately, any one training device does not benefit those coaches, instructors, and athletes who do not agree with the throwing philosophy on which that particular device is devised. What one individual may consider as “proper throwing technique,” “proper throwing form,” “proper throwing mechanics,” “proper throwing motion,” “proper body position during the throwing motion,” etc., may be considered improper by someone else. For example, various baseball pitching instructors have differing philosophies regarding proper stride length, proper balance, the proper landing spot and position of the stride foot along the pitcher's mound, and the proper overall synchronization of the human body during the throwing motion necessary to maximize an athlete's throwing ability while minimizing possible injury to the athlete. Thus, existing training devices have been developed based on a particular inventor's personal concept of “proper” throwing mechanics.
A need exists for a training apparatus that addresses Applicant's own individual philosophy regarding proper overhand throwing mechanics for individuals.